


Luna Lovegood matchmaker at your service!

by Vee_Writes_A_Lot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony - Freeform, Harmony&Co prompt, Luna the matchmaker, little black dress strikes again., oh harry....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_Writes_A_Lot/pseuds/Vee_Writes_A_Lot
Summary: Luna was tried of watching her two friends waltz around one another, but will a bad date be the final push?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 60





	Luna Lovegood matchmaker at your service!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from the Harmony & Co prompt box
> 
> Heres the prompt:
> 
> Hermione is dating a real douchebag, Harry's dating a bimbo. Luna is sick of it, and decided that they need to get their heads out of their asses. Matchmaker Luna.
> 
> Art to come!

Luna Lovegood sat watching the scene before her unfold. Sighing she took a sip of her Honey Wine plotting of ways to fix this. The Man who conquered sat chatting with her red headed fiancé as Harry’s latest conquest draped herself over the wizard. She could see the annoyance creeping into his green eyes are the brunette wearing the smallest dress she had ever seen continued to kiss his neck. This bimbo had been trying for the last hour and a half since they got to the small pub in east London to consume all of the famous wizards attention. 

Shaking her head she sat waiting for the third part of the golden trio to arrive, surprisingly the most orderly of the three was the last to arrive. Finishing off her mead and catch a glimpse of the brightest witch of their age. A grimace crossed her pretty face, and her eyes slightly puffy. Luna watched as Hermione righted her self before continuing over to their weekly get together, something that hadn’t been happening for the last three months. 

Hermione slid into the booth next to the blonde, offering her a smile, “Sorry I’m late, Rich didn't want to come. Something about wanting to go to the quidditch bar with his coworkers.” The brunette rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s antics, although the blonde could tell it bothered her more than she let on. 

Waving down their server, she placed an order for another cup of mead while Hermione ordered a pint of Guinness. She watched as the other two thirds of the trio realized their late arrival.

Harry flinched as his date continued her ministrations, “Hermione! You made it!” he pushed her off his lap and onto the seat next to him. She pouted at the wizard and sent a glare at Hermione. “Where is Dick? I thought you said he was coming this time?”

Rolling her eyes, “Its Richard, Harry. And who is this? Kandy?” The curly haired witch took a sip from her brew.

Harry’s date gasped, her blue eyes turning venomous. “Actually its Sydney.”

“Sydney? I thought your name was Trixi?” Harry blurted out.

Sydney gasped in outrage and as fast as a snitch slapped the man who conquered. Snatching her sliver bag she stomped out of the pub as fast as one could on nine-inch heels. 

“Shit!” Harry now sporting a handprint on his left cheek scrunched his nose, checking his jaw.

“Merlin! Harry! Why she do that?! Crazy bird all of em’, expect you, Love and of course you, Hermione.” Ron slurred leaning in to inspect his cheek, “She got you right good, mate.”

“Scoot over Ron.”

“Herms…”

“Scoot!”

Sighing the two traded spots, as Ron settled next to his fiancé, dropping a kiss on her head. Tugging her dress as she took her new seat, she grasped Harry’s jaw inspecting his wound. 

“I don't have any pain potions with me and I can’t heal it right now. Finish your pint and I can heal it for you at home.”

Knowing better than to disobey a healer and knowing even more so to not disobey one Hermione Granger, he sipped his pint. “Really, Hermione, I’m fine”

“Do you want to walk around the ministry sporting a giant bruise?” Cocking a perfect eyebrow that said challenge me. 

Coming to a stalemate the group moved on to other topics, the majority being the upcoming Lovegood-Weasley Wedding. Ron excitedly told the duo of the latest drama with the Weasley matriarch. Her wanting a grand summer wedding during the time of the summer solstice while the couple wanted a Yule wedding. 

“I’m telling you guys, Mum has gone mental!” 

Giggling from behind her third brew Hermione snorted out, “Did you not see her at Bills wedding? Just you wait until Ginny marries.”

With a smirk harry laughed at his friends antics, as Luna stated that Molly had an infestation of Nargels and that was the problem. Laughing at the blonde he threw his arm around Hermione to keep his balance. When did the room begin to tilt? Was it four beers ago or eight? He watched as his best female friend giggled, had she ever done that before? He hadn’t seen her laughing even in the months since she began dating that bloke. His eye’s trailed from her laugh lines forming with each breathy giggle down to her shoulders and on to the dress she was wearing. It was positively sinful. Had she always dressed like this on their Friday night pub night? He couldn't help but follow the low neckline; the curve of her breast peaked on both sides and jigged with each laugh. Clearing his throat he looked away, catching the sliver eyes of Luna whom sported a knowing smirk. Oh she caught him. He ducked his head down finishing off his beer. 

“Ron, dear. I do believe its time for us to get home. You’re drunker than a niffler in gold.” Flagging down their server she quickly paid for their drinks, she watched as Harry quickly paid for Hermione’s drink along with his own. The brunette’s cheeks flushed and she swatted his shoulder playfully. 

Both set of pairs stumbled out of the muggle bar and into the alleyway. Harry and Hermione supporting each other some how managed to apparate into the wards of Harry’s small flat. Stumbling as they landed, Harry managed to fall onto his sofa pulling the witch with him, whom landed ungracefully on top him. 

“Lets get that cheek healed up, shall we?” Hermione went to move off the wizard, yet his gripe remained on her waist. He could see every fleck of gold in her eyes, her breath caught in her throat, as they got lost in each other. Flushing, Hermione pushed her way off of him and quickly made her way to his bathroom grabbing the bottle of Bruise-be-Gone with a shaking hand. 

Stealing her Gryffindor courage she made her way back to the living room to find the green-eyed wizard staring lustfully at her. She could feel her flush go to her core. Rich never looked at her with this same kind of Lust, she mused as she made her way back over to him holding his gaze. She boldly climbed back onto his lap, and gentle began to apply the cream with a knowing hand. 

Harry groaned at the feeling of the potion taking affect, yet he was also groaning at the witch on top of him. He steadied her with a hand to the waist, the other cupped her cheek. The witch paused her work, concentration broken. 

“Hermione…”

His gaze so close, her breath in her throat, this wasn't the beer it was something else all together.

“Hermione…why are we together?”

Sucking a breath in, “B-because… you never asked…”

“Be with me. And only me. Be mine, Mia.”

Flushing, “Harry, it's the beer talkin-”

Before she could finish his lips were on hers, her hands in his hair. Hours later the two delirious with passion, lay on the sofa.

Hermione’s hoarse voice spoke into the darkness, “I broke up with Rich. He was a dick…” She turned to face her best friend, her lover. “Harry…it’s always been you. I’ve always been yours.” 

Stealing a kiss, “And I’ve always been yours, Love.” The two continued to share kisses and make love until early morning. Hermione knew one this, she would be owling Luna first thing to thank her for buying her that dress and to apologize that said dress was torn to bits.


End file.
